


Idyll

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants one last summer with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idyll

Idyll

Tony loved the old place he’d rented. It was idyllic, like something out of a dream with a lake and a tiny pier with inner tubes laying about for lazy floating on the water. 

He’d wanted one last summer with Steve. He knew what was coming, knew that their disagreement would eventually drive them apart. It was as if it were already written on the wall. 

Time and ideals might indeed drive them apart but not today. Today they were just two people skinny dipping, laughing and playing in the lake. Today they were still lovers. 

No other day mattered. 

~end~


End file.
